NPX
by Blue J-Hawk
Summary: *Being revamped*


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter Summary: Mario and Bowser have agreed to work together. While the heroes and villains of Metroid, Sonic and Star Fox run around the universe to rally some allies and enemies, Mario and Bowser have to find the 5 other major franchise characters, starting with Link, Zelda and Ganondorf in Hyrule.

The Gathering: Part 1 of 5: Hyrule

535953595359535953595359535953595359535953595359535953595359535953595359

**The Legend of Zelda Universe: Hyrule Field**

A lone, dark, figure stood in the middle of the empty field. A glimmering sword was stuck directly into the glowing silver scar on his chest. Apparently, he was dead. But then, seemingly out of nowhere, a bolt of lightning struck the deceased. A glowing symbol of three triangles appeared on his left hand. His eyes quickly snapped open. He smiled a slow, evil smile. He pulled out the sword and laughed maniacally as the thunder roared. Ganondorf had risen once more.

535953595359535953595359535953595359535953595359535953595359535953595359

(THE NEXT DAY)

**The Legend of Zelda Universe: Hyrule Castle **

A tireless postman ran up the stairs to Hyrule Castle. A guard stopped him. "Halt! What is your business here?" The postman, jumping up and down on each leg, said, "I must inform the Princess that the Hero of Time is on his way here to receive his knighthood!" The guard jumped in surprise. "He…he's coming…here?! T…to Hyrule Castle?!" The postman replied, "Yes, he is! And if Princess Zelda doesn't get this letter, neither she nor the hero will be very pleased that you impeded my duties." The guard, in disbelief, let him pass without a care in the world right now.

The postman ran as fast he could and entered the throne room. "Your Highness! Your Highneee…….!" He lost his footing and fell flat on his face. When he looked up, directly above him, the elegant Princess Zelda stood over him with a look of anxiousness and impatience on her beautiful face. Knowing his manners, the postman quickly stood up. "Uh….ahem. I have here, a letter from the Mayor of Ordon Village regarding your request of the presence of the Hero of Time, Link for his knighthood." He handed the princess the scarlet letter. She opened the letter that read: 

_Dear Princess Zelda,_

_I am most pleased to inform you that Link has gladly accepted your request to be knighted! He has packed his belongings and is on his way to the castle as we speak. It is most regrettable that the rest of the village will not be able to attend. We are still recovering from the events the past few months have brought us. Anyway, we wish Link the best!_

_Cheers, Mayor Bo_

Princess Zelda was delighted. She grabbed her enchanted rapier and slowly mad her way down to the castle courtyard.

535953595359535953595359535953595359535953595359535953595359535953595359

**The Legend of Zelda Universe: Western Steps of Hyrule Castle **

Soldiers were gathered on the small field of the castle. There were Guays flying around the giant tree nearby, but that was no matter as the soldiers were far enough away not to disturb them. Princess Zelda, holding her rapier, was waiting for Link to arrive. A soldier shouted, "He's here! He's here! Link's here!" Indeed, the Hero of Time was here. Mounted on horseback with the Master Sword and Hylian Shield on his back, Link dismounted from his faithful horse, Epona, and shyly walked towards Zelda as the soldiers respectfully parted to let him pass. Link slowly made his way towards the lovely Princess. At least, that's what HE thought.

Link stood in front of Zelda. "Please kneel," instructed Zelda. Link did so. As she gently set her rapier on his left shoulder and then on his right, she stated, "I hereby dub thee, Link, Royal Knight of Hyrule. Rise." He slowly stood up as the soldiers cheered. "And for a gracious present," she said, and she waved her hand slowly in front of him. Gold glowed around him. The gold was actually Magic Armor covering Link. "This is a special kind of Magic Armor," said Zelda, "one that does not need Rupees. It will never wear out and become heavy. You can use this anytime you like." Link smiled in gratitude for his present. Zelda said, "Come. Let us feast."

535953595359535953595359535953595359535953595359535953595359535953595359

**The Legend of Zelda Universe: Gerudo Desert**

Ganondorf, weak but recovering quickly, slowly made his way towards his encampment in the Arbiter's Grounds. He wasn't strong enough to fight at the moment, so he went to the abandoned grounds. The Bulblin Army no longer served him, as Link had proven to be too much for them and defected from the bearer of the Triforce of Power. But no matter. He was powerful enough to defeat Link and Zelda on his own.

But he thought he would never make it with the sweltering heat of the sun. As if out of nowhere, he had a brief period of shade cast over him. He expected the shade to be a dark cloud. But when he looked up in the sky, he saw instead a ton of moth-like creatures flying towards both the grounds and the castle. The moths immediately started attacking the grounds. Ganondorf was both shocked and outraged. He saw that these creatures were definitely not his allies. He knew, regrettably, that he had to warn Zelda of the incoming onslaught. He felt strong enough to run the castle, so he turned into his dreaded alter ego, the monster Ganon. Just as Ganon started to run towards the castle, he looked behind him. It was somewhat of a surprise to see King Bulblin and his army of Bulblins mounted on Bullbos fleeing from the wreckage…

535953595359535953595359535953595359535953595359535953595359535953595359

(SUNSET)

**The Legend of Zelda Universe: Hyrule Castle Dining Hall**

Link was feeling splendid. He was eating a delectable Bullbo roast with some red wine in a solid gold goblet. He was now living in the castle as a knight. And best of all, he would get to see his childhood friend everyday. And speak of the devil, she came over to him and seemed to want to talk to him. "Link, would you mind coming with me?" she asked him. Link thought this would be a good idea and went with her.

Link and Zelda made their way towards the balcony on the floor next to the throne room. There, they could see the sun setting behind the mountain, as well as the entire kingdom. It was a beautiful sight. "Link," Zelda whispered, "I can't thank you enough. This kingdom has endured so much, and because of you, we can still live our lives in peace and harmony. You've done so much for us, and we've never repaid you properly." Link was puzzled. He was living in the castle, eating and drinking delicious food, and he could see Zelda every day. Although he did feel 1 more thing was missing in his life….

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEY!" yelled a familiar voice. The postman ran up to Link and Zelda, ruining their tender moment. "An urgent message from Princess Peach! You MUST read it, Your Highness!" Zelda opened the letter and it read:

_Dear Zelda,_

_This is an absolute emergency, because this new threat could destroy all life as we know—_

She couldn't read the rest, because it suddenly got dark. But the sun couldn't have gone down already! She looked over to where the sun set, only to find that the sun hadn't set at all. Giant moths were flying over towards the castle. They immediately began attackingthe entire kingdom. One of the moths fired a giant laser into….Ordon Village. Zelda gasped in shock, but Link was both grieved and enraged at the same time. He immediately took out his Hero's Bow and equipped it with his Hawkeye and a bomb. He took aim at a moth and fired. The bow hit, but the moth wasn't even slowed down.

The moth then took aim and fired at Link and Zelda. Link quickly put on his Magic Armor and ran in front of Zelda. Even though the laser hit with full force, it wasn't enough to kill Link and Zelda. But it was enough to knock them to the floor. Zelda summoned her rapier and fired a gold orb at the creature. But the creature just absorbed it and used it as a benefactor for its charge. Link fired another Bomb Arrow at the charge, and the charge blew up. The moth then flew away. But they couldn't celebrate yet. The moths fired lasers at the castle. The castle was heavily damaged, but not destroyed. But Link and Zelda knew they had no chance against these moths.

"FIRE!" A rough voice called out. A storm of fiery arrows were launched into the air at the charges from behind Link and Zelda. About half of the charges exploded, causing half the swarm to retreat. Link turned around and saw a former foe of his, King Bulblin. And behind Bulblin, Bulblin archers were preparing to fire once again. But a lone moth fired a laser and struck down the Bulblin archers. Link, Zelda, King Bulblin and Lord Bullbo were smart enough to dodge out of the way. With no artillery left, the 3 warriors and Lord Bullbo could only watch as they charged up once again….

A giant shape then leapt out from behind them, nearly giving King Bulblin a heart attack. The shape was Ganon. He jumped on a moth that fired, but he was already on top of the moth and violently swung the laser in different directions, at the rest of the moths. Then Ganon reverted to his human form, and stuck his sword into the moth's charge. He quickly pulled the sword off and jumped back to the balcony. The charge exploded, and the moth flew off, the invasion repelled.

Ganondorf knelt in exhaustion. Link, King Bulblin and Zelda went over to him. "Princess," he addressed Zelda, "I tried to warn you. But I can see that we have successfully defeated the menace, at least for the moment." "They're not-a the only ones," said an Italian-sounding voice. Link, Zelda and Ganondorf looked over and saw some old friends (or enemies in some cases). Mario, Luigi, Peach and Bowser were standing by the dead Bulblin archers, with Peach holding the red Chaos Emerald. Luigi looked over at King Bulblin and Lord Bullbo and nervously waved, with Bullbo snorting and Bulblin giving a nod in response "Good-a to see you again-a, Link," Mario and Link man-hugged, as did Bowser and Ganondorf, while Peach and Zelda kissed each other's cheeks. "My friend in royalty," said Zelda, "this is a time of peril." "You're telling me," replied Peach, "my kingdom was invaded! And so were the Metroid Universe and the Lylat System! Dimentio is planning to destroy all of NPX!" Luigi said, "If we don't-a do something soon-a, we're all gonna die!" Ganondorf bellowed "CALM DOWN, PLUMBER! If this threat is universal, then we have no choice but to work together as a team to destroy them." Link glared at Ganondorf in hatred and disbelief, but knew he was right. "All right," said Zelda, "King Bulblin, round up as many human and Bulblin troops as you can. We need you to stay here and guard the land while the 7 of us rally our allies in the universe to help assist us." King Bulblin nodded in agreement, and immediately rode out of the castle.

Luigi pulled out the green Chaos Emerald, and handed it to Zelda. "Use-a this to teleport to Gaia, and we'll-a head for Raccoon City." With that, Luigi, Mario and Bowser gathered around Peach, while Link and Ganondorf did likewise with Zelda. The princesses both yelled, "CHAOS CONTROL!"

535953595359535953595359535953595359535953595359535953595359535953595359

Author: The 4 central characters have now formed an alliance, and it's time to spread the word. Our next stop, the famous world of Final Fantasy VII: Gaia!

Next Chapter: The Gathering: Part 2 of 5: Gaia


End file.
